


I Loathe You, My Darling

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Flirting, M/M, and yet still somewhere in the middle, heck if either of them know, that could just be real flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: “I swear to god, you two are just gonna marry each other out of spite someday."Or, Ian and Caddy hate each other so much that they come right back around to cuddling on the couch.





	I Loathe You, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Caddimoose fluff. Hadn't written any in way too long. Enjoy.

Ian nearly fell asleep while drying his hair. He wasn’t sure why, just something about having just gotten out of the warm shower and all the hot air and the pajamas made him feel really out of it. He planned to lay down once he was done, but around the time he was going through his hair, trying to figure out if he’d gotten it anywhere near properly dried, the dorm’s door swung open with intensity that indicated it had to be a visitor rather than Jeff coming back from soccer practice. 

 

And, of course, a loud voice corroborated that. “Moosey, where the hell is it?”, Caddy boomed.

 

Irritation flooded Ian’s body. Damn, and he’d been really cozy too. “Where’s what?”, he questioned.

 

“Smash Team Racing!”, Caddy exclaimed, as if it was obvious. “I know you took it just to piss me off!”

 

God, this was gonna be a drag. “Dude, I don’t even have my GS1,” he muttered, brushing through his hair a bit more. “Why would I have stolen your stupid game?”

 

“To annoy me,” Caddy stated like it was obvious, adding a little “duh” after a few seconds.

 

Did Caddy really think he was that petty? Alright, maybe he once spoke in Pig Latin for a week after learning that somehow Caddy had never heard of it, but that was different! Caddy wouldn’t come to his room and bug him because he’d been talking weird. Ian would have known better than to steal his shit; that was an invitation to get annoyed. 

 

“Please, if I wanted to annoy you, I could do so much better,” Ian insisted. 

 

Caddy just huffed at that. “I’d like to see you try!”, he challenged, putting his hands on his hips.

 

Should he take him up there? Well, he was asking for it, not to mention he’d interrupted his very nice cozy post-shower time. His mind raced with ideas. He could wrap all his stuff in bubble wrap- nah, that would take too long. Besides, Jimmy would pop all of it by the time Caddy got back to their dorm. Or maybe he could pretend he was invisible for a while? No, that was something his elementary school bullies would have done, not something friends did for morbid fun. 

 

A better idea came to his head as Caddy started to leave with a “whatever, it was probably Wallid anyways,” and he caught his wrist. 

 

“Huh? Moosey, what are you-?”

 

Ian put on his best bedroom eyes, which probably just made him look like he was falling asleep, and a sweet little smile. “Oh? Don’t leave yet, darling! That would be abhorrent, to not see your loveliness longer!” 

 

God, the words almost made him gag, but the look on Caddy’s face was so worth it. He looked like Ian had just pulled out a knife or something! “Ian, what the fuck did you just say?”

 

It was hard to not laugh. “Oh, I just asked you to stay a little longer,  _ sweetie _ ,” he crooned, as if it was not the weirdest thing he’d ever said in his life. “We never get a moment to ourselves, and I’d just love to savor it a bit longer!”

 

Caddy laughed almost desperately. “Ian, what? What does that even mean?”

 

He added in some eyelash batting. That was flirty, right? “I’m saying we should” - he lowered his voice to a whisper that made Caddy tense up noticeably - “cuddle.”

 

Another laugh broke from Caddy’s throat as he just shook his head. “Oh my god. Well, two can play at this game!”

 

Before Ian could question what that meant, Caddy pulled away from his hold only to turn around and gently take his hand. “I would just love to cuddle,  _ honey _ ,” Caddy said with a barely straight face. 

 

It was really, really hard not to laugh after hearing that, but he tried to keep his composure. “How lovely. Shall we?” He pulled him onto the couch and curled up next to him like how people probably did when they were cuddling. 

 

The giggling mess beside him put an arm around him. Ian could only counter by putting his head on his shoulder and ignoring the weird feeling developing in his stomach. This was kinda cozy, actually. Kinda nice. Awkward, but not awful.

 

But, just as he wondered if he could doze off there, Caddy decided to launch his own counter-offensive and pull Ian into his lap. “H-huh?”, Ian stuttered out.

 

He couldn’t see the smirk, just feel it in the air as Caddy adjusted him so he was leaning back. “Oh, just ‘savoring the moment’, honey.”

 

“You already used that one,” Ian muttered under his breath, trying to get comfortable as Caddy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his chest. 

 

“Oh, my apologies, _ sweetie pie _ ,” he amended with all the vitriol he could contain in one sentence. As Ian settled into the hold, Caddy didn’t really say or do much, and Ian found himself huffing a bit. 

 

“Seriously?”, he complained, trying to do his best impression of an annoying girlfriend. “You’re gonna go to all this trouble and not even pamper me a little?”

 

More laughs, and he expected just a snarky response. He did not expect in any way, however, for Caddy to thread his fingers through his hair, which was what he ended up doing. “Oh, my apologies, princess,” Caddy snarked.

 

Despite himself, a little sigh escaped his mouth. It felt nice, really. Like, enough to make him relax and curl up a bit. 

 

“Your hair’s really soft,” Caddy remarked offhandedly, as if not even trying to be a sarcastic little shit. “Must be because you just washed it.”

 

Ian blinked. “How did you know I-?”

 

“You were drying your hair when you got in,” Caddy explained as he continued to go through Ian’s hair in a way that made him feel incredibly comfortable. 

 

All Ian could really muster in response was an “mm-hm” despite his thoughts being closer to “I’m genuinely shocked you were that observant”. Did that mean Caddy won? Hell, what were they even doing? Was this a competition? Or were they just cuddling? Whatever it was, he really liked it, and got a bit closer to Caddy and nuzzled into his side. 

 

Things went hazy, but Caddy kept making him feel overwhelmed with comfort. Honestly, he didn’t mind that at all. 

 

He woke up an hour later to Jeff’s laughter. “What the heck were you two doing in here?”, he questioned.

 

A sleepy grumble answered before he could: “Moosey was trying to creep me out so I tried to creep him out.”

 

“And… so you ended up cuddling on the couch?”, questioned Jeff. 

 

“Yep,” Ian answered, sounding far more definite than anything he felt about the situation would have called for. 

 

More laughter came from Jeff as he started back out the door. “I swear to god, you two are just gonna marry each other out of spite someday,” he remarked.

 

Ian felt like he should have objected, but he didn’t really feel like it. If Caddy was this comfortable, maybe marrying him would be nice. Boy, that was a thought he’d regret once he was more awake. But, whatever. Caddy played with his hair more and he dozed off again and they had a lovely evening.


End file.
